


Herryike Potterke

by Cs3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cs3/pseuds/Cs3
Summary: //Egy Harry Potter paródia-szerűség amit még 2014-ben írtam.//Harry és barátai sétálnak a folyosón amikor valaki furcsára lesznek figyelmesek.





	Herryike Potterke

**Harryke Potterke**

Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived sétálgatott két barijával (akik most már jártak) Roxfort folyosóin, és azon tanakodott,miért lett a Hogvartsból Roxfort amikor összefutott Ginnyvel.

-Mizu Ginny?-kérdezte a kiválasztott.

\- Mi az hogy mi??Hát tudd meg nem járok veled amíg nem kell elrejteni egy könyvet a szükség szobájában!!

-Mi van?

-SEMMI!!!??-szólt dühösen majd elviharzott.

A három haver továbbment. Sétáltak, sétáltak.

-Harry,én nem értem mit művelsz Ginnyvel hogy állandóan mérges rád!- kérdezte Hermione.

-Hát… Időnként ellopom a cuccait,és eladom a sötét piacon…

-DE HARRY! Az illegális!

-Szerinted anyáméknak honnan volt annyi pénz…..MI!??

-Jogos. De miért mondtad hogy MI!??

Időközben Harry megállt. Hermione Hátrafordult egy nagy kérdőjellel ( ? )  az arcán mire Harry csak bámult tovább előre. Hermione és Ron követték Harry tekintetét, amíg meg nem látták Lunát kéz a kézben Draco Malfollyal.

-MI A!?-bökte ki Ron,Hermione olyan arcot vágott, mint akit pofon vágtak,Harry pedig továbbra is csak állt és lesett.

\- Irigykedtek mi??!-szólt Draco és felemelte a kezét amivel Luna kezét fogta.

-PFFHUUHUHUHAHAHA-röhögte Ron. –El se hiszed mennyire.

\- Nekem legalább nem sárvérű a barátnőm.

Ettől Ron begurult.

\- Ne nevezd Hermionét _annak,_ mert meggyűlik velem a bajod! - bokszolt a levegőbe Ron.

\- Luna,téged nem zavar, hogy miket mond Hermionéra?! -Háborodott fel Harry, és Hermione még most is olyan ijedt arcot vágott.

\- Hát…- kezdte Luna,- de itt akkora szünetet tartott, hogy netovább.- de igen, de hát most ezért a kis dologért ne járjak vele?

\- EZ NEKED KIS DOLOG?!-szólt Harry és nagyon mérges lett. Annyira,hogy a SÖTÉT nagyúr is mérges lett miközben nézte a tévén a cartoon networkot és röhögött mert vicces volt. De most harry miatt mérgében felrobbantotta a készüléket.

\- Hátt… ahhoz képest amiket Tudjukki művel (nem a földekre gondolok) aha.- szólt Luna.

\- DE!? Attól még hogy rosszabb is van ez nem lesz jobb!

-Állj már le a témáról Potter.-szólt a mardekáros és elment Lunával.

-HÁT ETZ?!?%!KGHDRZFCHFH-Harry olyan rühös lett,hogy ismét belelátott Voldemort fejébe Most is  a rajzfilmet néző Voldemortot látta. És azt is megtudta, hogy Bellatrix titokban Piton felesége.Majd visszakerült saját fejébe és szembenézett Ronnal és Hermionéval.

-Belelátott a fejedbe??

-Fordítva!!!

-Te láttál az övébe?-mondta döbbenten Ron.

-Aha.

-És mit láttál?

-Azt hogy Cartoon Networkot néz és hogy ezen röhög és hogy popcornt eszik hozzá.Es azt is hogy Bellatrix titokban Piton felesége.

-MIVAN?!

-Tudom nekem is furcsa hogy Bellatrix Piton felesége.

-Nem az,hanem hogy popcornt eszik.Hogy ehet a sötét nagyúr popcornt?!!-mérgeskedett Hermione.

-Tökmindegy!-szólt Harry és felugrott.-Na akkor nyomás legendás lények gondozására.

-Biztos hogy Jólvagy Harry?-kérdezte aggódva a lány.-Elég megrázó lehetett megtudni hogy Voldemort popcornt eszik!

-Igen, tuti csak húzzunk mán innen!!!

*****

-Na akkor mindenki álljon párokba!- B)  vigyorogta Hagrid

Harry Ránézett Ronra de ő már Hermionéval volt párban.”Hát ez nem igaz” gondolta Harry. Körbenézett és mindenhol csak ilyen szerelmes párocskát látott. Hermionétől és Rontől kezdve egészen a Luna Dracóig mindenkinek a csaja/pasija volt a párja. .”Hát ez nem igaz” gondolta Harry.

-Hagrid, nekem nincs párom…

-Ne félj harry!Találunk neked azt is!-körbenézett és meglátta Neville-t pár nélkül.-Tessék Harry!Már van is párod!

Harry kénytelen-kelletlen oda cammogott Neville-hez.

-Na! Ha mindenkinek van párja, akkor mondom, mit kell csinálni! Mindegyik pár odamegy egy hipogriffhez és repül vele egy kört. Pesze egymás mögött ülve.

-De Hagrid!A hipogriffek harmadikos tananyagok!-szólt Harry és, NEM azért mert okoskodni akart.

-Én azt tudom Harry,de ha EGGYES emberektől- Draco-ra nézett- Valaki kap jó sok pénzt akkor már azt csinálja amire kérik.

-Hagrid,te nem vagy komplett.-szólt Harry-De ugye olyat konkrétan nem mondott Draco, hogy nekem meg Neville-nek együtt kell  mennünk ilyen repülésre?

-Ami azt illeti Harry…-vigyorgott Hagrid a bajsza alatt.

Pár perccel később már a hipogriffen ült az Nevillel együtt.

-Istenem mit vétettem!-sóhajtott Harry.

-Tudom Harry!Én se akarok hipogriffen utazni!-sopánkodott Neville.

Harryt ebben az egészben nem a hipogfriff dühítette legjobbban.Sőt,annak hogy hipogriffen kell utazni annak örült.De hogy KIVEL?

-Felszállás!!-Szólt Hagrid!

-Jaj,he …-sóhajtott harry

****

Aznap este Harry rohadt mérges volt.

-Nem is volt olyan rossz-szólt Ron

-Hát neked nem!De nekem igen!-Szólt Harry

-MEGVAN!-kiáltotta Hermione

-Mi van meg?-értetlenkedett Ron

-Hát az hogy hogy vágjunk vissza Draconak!

-Na,és hogy?

-Hát úgy hogy elmondjuk Lunának hogy mit csinált veled (meg próbált ölni)és akkor majd szakít vele!

-Ha azért nem szakított vele mert le sárvérűzött téged(bocsi Hermione)Akkor ezért miért tenné?

-Ja…Tényleg..

-DE!Jó amit Hermione mondott -szólt Ron -hisz tökmindegy hogy, de  rávesszük hogy Luna szakítson vele.

-És azt hogy?

-Hmmm…Nem is tudom…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sajnos ezt a történetet félbehagytam,és nem is tervezem folytatni.


End file.
